Zazu
Zazu is a Hornbill who is one the characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King. He appeared a few times in the Simba Timon and Pumbaa adventures series but he never became part of the team. Zazu returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He later teamed up with Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog and there at the end of the film, he joins Winnie the Pooh and his friends on their adventures created by BrerDanielMovie93. Trivia *Zazu made his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Zazu faced Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent in Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado. *Zazu will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Zazu will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King. *Zazu will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Zazu will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Zazu will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Zazu will see Ash and his friends again in Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Zazu will make his his first guest appearance in a Pokèmon crossover in'' Ash's Adventures of The Tigger Movie.'' *Zazu made a special appearance in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Zazu will guest in other non-DisneyDaniel93 projects in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'', Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge , Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaires 2: Royal Engagement, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre,[[ Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie| Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie]], Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, Winnie the Pooh and the Bridge to Terabithia, and Winnie the Pooh and The Great Muppet Caper. *Zazu will made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Three Caballeros. *Zazu will guest star in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Muppets in Space. *His Only Apperance of Sora's Adventure Film is Sora's Adventures of The Enchanted Tiki Room (Despite That He Also Appears in the Real Movie), He Might or Not Might Be Appearing Any More Sora's Adventures Films Made by TheAngryPepe. Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The Lion King characters Category:Allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pure of Heart Category:Assistants Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2